marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lynne Harris (Earth-616)
Namor and his cousin Lady Dorma ultimately sunk Luther's ship. Lynne nearly died in the freezing waters, but she would be brought to Atlantis where she was given medical attention. Knowing that his grandfather Emperor Thakorr would call for the human's executions, Namor got a change of heart and had Luther learn of Lynne's capture, prompting him to rescue his lover and flee Atlantis. Despite this, Namor's mother Princess Fen demanded that Namor marry Lynne and sent him out to capture her again. He found Luther and Lynne just as they were rescued by a Nazi U-Boat. Capturing Lynne, Namor left Luther to drown and took the girl back to Atlantis. There, Lynne underwent an operation that would allow her to breath underwater. Luther, having survived, returned to Atlantis and managed to rescue Lynne, taking her to safety. Luther and Lynne relocated to New York City, hoping to resume a normal life. However, the Sub-Mariner returned, seeking to reclaim the couple and forcing them to return with him to Atlantis where he forced Luther to undergo the same operation as Lynne. Attempting once more to escape, the couple were stopped again by Namor. With no more will to escape, Lynne and Luther then promised to no longer try to escape. When Namor became interested in the conflict in Europe, he brought Lynne and Luther with him to Nazi-occupied France. There, the trio thwarted a Nazi attempt to dig a tunnel under the English Channel. Namor then left Luther and Lynne behind enemy lines while he sought the Human Torch's aid in stopping a similar attempt by Imperial Japan to dig a tunnel to Alaska. Returning to Europe to pick up Lynne and Luther, Lynne was brought back to Atlantis where she was given the job of a servant to Princess Fen. When Luther and Lynne requested an opportunity to visit America, the request was denied. Ultimately, Luther managed to contact the outside world, and he and Lynne were rescued by Betty Dean and her Legion of Loyalists. Namor followed after Lynne and the others and found them under attack by Nazi forces. Fighting them off, Betty convinced Namor to focus his attentions on fighting the Nazis instead of keeping Luther and Lynne prisoner. Agreeing, Namor accepted the humans' assistance in rebuilding his depleted aero-sub fleet, after which he let them all go. Sometime later, Lynne accompanied Luther and Betty on a vacation to Florida, where they came across the Lavorites aliens supposedly from Venus who were working with the Nazis. They convinced Namor to get involved and foil their plans. . After Namor foiled this plot, Lynne and the others bid Namor farewell. Lynne and Luther have not been seen since, their fate remains unrevealed. | Powers = Lynne has been surgically altered to survive underwater indefinitely. She has gills that allow her to breath under water as well as on land, her body is resistant to the freezing temperatures of the antarctic oceans, and her body is resistant to the pressures of the ocean. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Underwater Breathing